Back to the Future meets STAR WARS!
by Smudgie
Summary: Marty and Doc haven't faced anything quite like this before...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fic I wrote in the summer, mostly as a sort of laugh, and I've decided to post it here. It doesn't mean that I've given up on my other fic, Marty is Left Behind, because its last two chapters are already completed. I'd like to point out that I wrote this for fun, and the standard of writing is even lower than in my other fic; it's a complete rush job. Don't know for how long I'll continue this, I've only written the first two chapters. Enjoy, anyway.**

'Yo, Doc!' called Marty, throwing his schoolbag to the floor. 'Where are you?'

'Marty!' Doc greeted him, poking his head out from underneath one of the workbenches, which was littered with tools. Doc conducted all of his experiments out here, well away from the house, by Clara's order. 'You made it.'

Marty grinned wryly, remembering those exact words on a November night last year – and what had occurred afterwards. 'Yeah. What did you want me for?' Doc had called last night, requesting Marty to come over after school, although he hadn't said why.

'Oh, nothing important. I was just going to take a little trip through time, and I thought maybe you'd like to come along, although you'll have to be careful not to say a word to Jules and Verne about this.'

'Sure!' said Marty immediately. Doc was extremely careful about travelling through time after they'd seen the consequences of one of their little trips; as a result the time-travel trips were rare nowadays. 'Where're you goin'?'

'Two hundred years into the future!' Doc looked more excited than usual. 'It'll be the furthest I've ever been. I was lying in bed last night, thinking about the future – and I was seized by an overwhelming desire to see how far humankind has gone, where we're going – '

'And why, Doc, yeah I get it,' said Marty. 'So you just want to go along into the future and look around?'

'Well, I was intending to purchase some parts for the train,' said Doc cheerfully.

'Much more advanced than anything I can buy here. And maybe a new security system for it…I'll see when I get there.'

'Right. Uh…are you sure this is gonna be OK?' said Marty nervously.

'Trust me, Marty. It's just one little trip into the future. What could go wrong?'

00000000000000000000000000000000

They drove up to the woods where Doc kept the train, locked in a reinforced shed. Most of the locks were futuristic; Doc wasn't taking any chances. They flew the train out, programmed 24 January 2200 into the time circuits, and hit 88.

As they blasted into the new time, the train skimming just above the ground, something shook the train so hard Marty, who hadn't been wearing a seatbelt, was slammed to the floor. He lay there for a moment, the breath knocked out of him. It felt like every bone in his body had been broken.

'Doc!' he managed to choke out. 'What the hell just happened?'

The scientist was standing at the window. Marty squinted at him, his vision still fuzzy – he'd whacked his head off the floor. Was it just his imagination, or did Doc look a little different? He rubbed his fists into his eyes, willing his eyesight to return to normal.

'We hit something,' said Doc. There was an odd tone to his voice.

'Figured as much,' gasped Marty, getting to his knees. When he looked up, the door was open. Doc had disappeared outside.

'What I mean,' his voice drifted in, 'we hit something that was originally here in our place.'

Marty's head was throbbing too much for him to try figure out what Doc was talking about. He clambered to his feet and staggered to the window.

What he saw outside made him wish he'd remained on the floor. Golden sand dunes stretching as far as he could see. Dust and canyons. A blazing sun in an azure, cloudless sky. It looked like a completely different world.

'Jesus Christ,' he whispered, clutching the ledge so hard his knuckles turned white. 'Jesus Christ! This is what Hill Valley looks like in two hundred years? Oh God…'

'Marty,' called Doc from somewhere outside, 'have you ever seen _Star Wars_?'

'What? What?' Marty blinked. 'You want to talk about _Star Wars _now? Are you insane?'

'Just tell me: have you seen it?'

'Well – yeah, of course…who hasn't?' Marty stared out at the barren landscape. There was something naggingly familiar about it. 'So what did we hit, Doc?'

'Not so much hit as – replaced,' he heard Doc's voice. There was definitely something strained about his voice. 'Meaning that we _replaced _something – or rather someone who was standing here before the train landed in this spot.' He paused. 'In an alternate world.'

'What the hell are you _talking_ about, Doc?'

Doc appeared in the train's doorway again, at the bottom of the fold-down steps. It took Marty's eyes a moment to focus on the dark silhouette against the sunlit sand; when they did, his mouth dropped open and all speech left him.

Doc was not dressed as he had been when they'd left 1986. Then, he'd been wearing a short-sleeved shirt and slacks. Now he was clothed in long robes and a cloak –

Quickly, Marty glanced down at himself. He was stunned to see that he was also dressed differently – a loose, baggy top, weird legging-things, tall boots – why did these clothes seem so damn familiar?

Things began to fall into place in his mind. A weird desert world…Doc talking about Star Wars…Doc talking about how they'd replaced someone in an alternate world…Doc dressed like some Jedi Knight or something…

Marty looked at Doc, and then back down at himself. And then it hit him.

'YAAAAHHHHH! I'M LUKE SKYWALKER!'


	2. Chapter 2

The teen was wild-eyed and white-faced. He was trembling in his new Luke Skywalker outfit. Doc tried his best to calm him down.

'It's all right, Marty…it's OK, there's no need to get upset…'

'How can this be happening, Doc?' cried Marty. 'There's no such thing as Star Wars! It's a movie, for cryin' out loud! How can we be in it?'

'It's very interesting indeed,' mused Doc. 'You know, I never did fully expand on my theories of alternate dimensions…'

'Did your theories include us taking the place of characters from a movie?' said Marty frantically. 'I mean, look at me, Doc!'

'I see you, Marty,' said Doc, a tad sharply. 'And I've been telling you, please calm down for a minute. As it happens, no, I did _not _take into account replacing people from Star Wars – '

'Perfect,' Marty muttered sarcastically. 'How the hell could you overlook something like that? Look, Doc, can we just get out of here and forget this ever happened?'

'I don't think it's going to be as simple as that.' Doc walked over the train's computers. He groaned in dismay. 'It's as I suspected: it was a computer malfunction that catapulted us into this world. I'm going to have to reboot; it may take a few days.'

'Whoa, hang on a minute. Did you say a _few days_?'

'It's a delicate and complicated system,' said Doc mildly. He stepped out of the train and onto the sand, followed by Marty. 'Of course it's going to take a few days. But if all goes well, it should return to normal and we can return safely to our own world.'

'But, Doc! We can't stay here! This is Tatooine, it's dangerous – '

'Where?'

'Tatooine – if this really is Star Wars, that's obviously where we are.' Marty put his head on one side, favouring the scientist with an odd look. 'I thought you said you'd seen it? You came to the conclusion that this is Star Wars pretty quickly.'

'I've only seen it once – and that was almost ten years ago. And as for knowing instantly that this is Star Wars, it became clear as soon as I saw this.' Doc swept his cloak aside to reveal the silver lightsaber hanging at his belt.

Marty whistled, impressed. 'Heavy.' He glanced down at his own belt. 'Hey, I got one too!' He made a move as if to unclip the lightsaber, but Doc immediately grabbed his arm tightly.

'Don't you dare,' he warned. 'Not yet, anyway.'

Marty frowned in disappointed, looking annoyed, but he complied. 'What're we goin' to do, Doc? We're not gonna last a few days out here.'

Doc bit his lip, thinking hard. 'Can you remember what point we're at?'

His friend blinked. 'What?'

'We're in a movie, after all. Do you know what bit we're in?'

'Well…' Marty looked at bit dazed by that way of thinking of it. 'Near the start of the movie, I guess. I've met you by now, anyway, seeing as I have the lightsaber – you're Ben Kenobi – why d'you wanna know?'

'I have a theory.' Doc took a deep breath. He suspected Marty was not going to like this. 'We have replaced people who were standing in probably nearly the exact same position that we arrived here.' He saw the confusion on Marty's face and hastily went on, to avoid questions, 'The universe can't handle something like that. I believe that after some time, the ripple effect will catch us up and – well, I suppose we return to normal, and the real Ben Kenobi and Luke Skywalker will appear once again.'

Marty scratched his head. 'Right,' he said slowly. He looked as if he hadn't understood a word that Doc had just said. 'So how long will the ripple effect take to get here?'

'Perhaps a week.'

Marty groaned. 'And then the real people'll just show up?'

'Yes – I think they'll appear beside us, since they're now part of us. It'll be like splitting in two.'

Marty winced. 'Really nice way of putting it, Doc. So basically, all we have to do hang around for a week and wait to – split?'

Doc opened his mouth to answer, but a voice suddenly rang out across the sand. 'Master Luke! Don't you think we should be going? There are Tusken Raiders around these parts.'

Walking jerkily across the sand towards them, just rounding a small cliff of rock, was a golden robot, his metal body grubby and covered in sand. Doc stared as it approached. He'd seen robots in the future, but this one just seemed so out of place in the barren landscape; yet he did remember something like this from the film.

'Doc!' Marty hissed out of the corner of his mouth. 'What do we do?'

The robot was standing in front of him. 'Is everything all right, Master Luke?'

Marty could only gape dumbly at it. Doc quickly stepped in. 'Everything's fine,' he said. 'Uh…where did you come from?'

It was a stupid thing to say, but there were other questions that he had that would have sounded far stupider to the robot. It turned to him, and Doc fancied that if it could have had any expression, it would have been of bewilderment at that moment. 'The landspeeder, Master Kenobi. I was concerned – oh my!' The robot seemed to notice the train behind them at that moment. 'What can this be?'

Doc was at a loss for words, but it was Marty who spoke this time.

'Er…it's just a crashed spaceship,' he said, throwing a quick glance at Doc. 'Why don't you go back to the, uh, landspeeder? We'll be down in a mo.'

'Well, do be careful, Master Luke,' said the robot, turning away. 'It's so very dangerous out here…' Its prissy voice faded away as it vanished around the corner. The two time travellers stared after it, dumbstruck.

Marty ran a hand through his hair. 'Jesus,' he said. 'You have no idea how weird that was. And – why did he think we were the real people? We still look the same!'

Doc pressed his hand to his forehead. 'Very strange,' he muttered. 'I can only assume that the universe has somehow changed to accommodate us…meaning that everyone accepts what we look like.' He shook his head. 'I can only assume that the same thing will happen when the real Luke and Ben show up – no one will notice any difference in them, even though they will have changed. How very odd.'

'Yeah, well, can we forget odd and just go?' said Marty tightly. 'C'mon, Doc, that robot totally thinks we're the real deal! We gotta get out of here before we're dragged along on God knows what.'

'I don't think so, Marty,' said Doc softly. 'I think we're going to have to see this through.'

'What?'

'We're going to have to live through this adventure as the real people would have done,' said Doc. 'I remember something called the Death Star – and if our characters hadn't intervened, billions of people would have died – '

'In a _movie_, Doc!'

'This is not a movie, Marty! This is a real world, with real people! We have a responsibility to carry on as the people we've replaced would have.'

'Doc. Think about what you're saying, would ya? I'm not Luke Skywalker. Hell, I think I'm about a head shorter than him – look at the way these clothes are hanging off me! We could seriously screw things up here. We could end up _dead_.'

'Not if we simply follow the characters' actions,' said Doc calmly. 'You know these movies inside out, right? You can decide what we have to do to ensure that all events proceed as they did in the movies. Then after a week, when the real characters return, we can simply come back here for the train, and go home.'

Marty shot him a glare, but the inventor could tell the teen had given up. 'You're the doc, Doc,' he sighed. 'But I have a bad feeling about this.'


	3. Chapter 3

X

Doc hid the train in a cave set in the face of the cliff. He was confident that it would not be discovered, but Marty wasn't so sure. However, they had no other option, and left the train as it rebooted its system, and began to walk in the direction of the landspeeder.

Marty's head was reeling. He couldn't believe they were actually doing this. It was insane. And yet…he had to admit, it was kinda cool. Especially the lightsaber. He couldn't wait to try it out.

'Remember, Doc,' he said. 'You're this weird old man who's always talking about the Force and – shit! Can you actually use the Force? Did you get that from the real Ben Kenobi?'

'Let's see…' Doc stretched out a hand towards a small rock. His face screwed up in concentration. The rock didn't so much as twitch.

'Damn,' said Marty in a sort of awed horror.

'Is the Force essential in the movie?' said Doc, his eyes wide with alarm.

'Dunno. Can't remember. I don't think so. You just gotta keep babbling on about it, though, OK?'

'Ah…right,' said Doc sceptically.

They reached the landspeeder, which was hovering just above the ground. 'By the way, the gold robot is C-3PO, if you don't remember' Marty hissed to Doc. 'And the little one is R2-D2.'

'Thank goodness you're back, Master Luke!' cried Threepio. 'I was afraid that the Tusken Raiders would have carried both Artoo and myself off by the time you returned!'

'Oh,' said Marty uncertainly. He tapped his fingers nervously on the side of the landspeeder. 'Er…where're we going, again?'

'Pardon?'

_Shit. _Marty racked his brains frantically. Why was it so hard to think? OK, focus, think back to the film…where were Luke and Ben going?

'Mos Eisley!' he said in relief. 'We're going to Mos Eisley.'

'Yes…I believe that's what you said…' There was a definite tone of confusion to Threepio's voice.

'OK. Great.' Marty looked at the landspeeder controls. 'You know, I don't really feel up to driving…could you take over?'

'Why, certainly, Master Luke,' said Threepio happily.

_Thank God, _thought Marty as he climbed into the landspeeder with Doc. His friend was somewhat hampered by his long robes. The smaller droid, Artoo, was clipped onto the back of the craft. Marty glanced it, unsure whether to say anything to it, then decided against it.

_This is so weird_, he thought as the landspeeder skimmed over the plain. _I can't believe I'm actually living Star Wars!_

00000000000000000000000000

As they entered Mos Eisley – it looked just like it did in the movie – Marty spotted the stormtroopers. 'Damn! Doc, I just remembered – the stormtroopers are looking for Threepio and Artoo!' He was whispering into his friend's ear so they wouldn't be overheard by the droids. 'Then you do a mind-trick and make them forget about it – and you need the Force for that!'

'Great Scott!' said Doc in horror. 'What'll we do?'

There was no time to think about it; Threepio had obediently stopped at the signal of one of the stormtroopers, who was now coming over to them.

'OK, OK, Doc,' said Marty frantically in a low voice. 'You just have to be like, these aren't the droids you're looking for, and just concentrate. Maybe the Force will come naturally.'

The stormtrooper had reached them. 'These aren't the droids you're looking for,' Doc blurted out before the stormtrooper had even said anything. Marty groaned, very softly.

The stormtrooper stared at them for a moment in silence from behind his helmet. Then he let one hand fall to the blaster at his hip. 'Get out of the landspeeder.'

Doc remained frozen in his seat. 'Step on it, Threepio,' Marty hissed to the golden droid.

'Excuse me?'

'Er, you know. Drive forward really fast.' Marty eyed the stormtrooper nervously. He was beginning to draw his blaster and with the other hand was signalling some of the other Imperial soldiers over.

'But sir – '

'Get us out of here now, Threepio!' Marty shouted, not bothering to lower his voice any longer. When the droid still hesitated, Marty swore violently, saw something that looked like an accelerator, and slammed his foot down on it. The landspeeder shot forward so fast their surroundings blurred – 'Great Scott!' Marty heard Doc gasp – and people in the dusty street dived out of their way as the landspeeder careened forward.

'Help! Oh, help!' cried Threepio.

'Steer, goddamn it, will ya!' yelled Marty, hanging on for dear life. But the droid made no move to do so, and they ended up crashing into a stall set up at the side of the road, wooden beams splintering around them.

Marty had barely time to recover from the shock when he heard shouting and blasterfire from behind them. _Shit, they're coming after us! _He pushed away the canvas roof of the stall that was enveloping them. 'Doc, you OK?'

The scientist made no move to answer; his mouth was open and his eyes boggling.

'Perfect,' growled Marty. He leaped out of the landspeeder and pulled his friend out by the arm. A quick look down the street showed him the stormtroopers heading towards them, hampered by the chaos left in the landspeeder's wake. 'Just perfect.'

There were people on the ground from when they'd dived aside to avoid the landspeeder. Avoiding their stares, Marty said sharply to Threepio, 'You and Artoo get out of here, now. We'll meet you at – ' His mind caught at a memory – 'docking bay 94. Now go!'

Artoo had been knocked to the ground by the crash; Marty lifted it and set it straight. The two droids left down a side street, thankfully unnoticed by any of the locals; they were still staring at the two humans.

'Time to go,' said Marty, and dragged Doc down a second side street. The two of them ran down and took many different turns, ducking and dodging through a maze of shaded alleys until they were sure they'd shook off their pursuers.

They leaned against the wall, gasping for breath. 'Shit,' panted Marty, leaning forward to rest his hands on his knees. 'Dammit, Doc! Do you still think this is a good idea?'

Doc's complexion was still white, but he managed to say quite calmly, 'We have made a decision and now we must follow through with it. It's our responsibility.'

'Responsibility! Doc! Is it our responsibility to get killed?'

'No, simply to ensure that events ensue as they did originally.'

Something worrying nagged at Marty just then, but he couldn't figure out what it was just then. 'Doc, this is getting way too heavy.'

Doc shook his head. 'We're alive, anyway, and that's what matters. Now, can you remember what we have to do next?'

Marty ran a hand through his hair and blew out in frustration. 'We should have gone to the cantina, found Han Solo and got a lift with him on the _Millennium Falcon_…but he's probably gone by now. I told the droids to meet us at docking bay 94, 'cause that's where the ship is now…if it hasn't left already,' he added darkly.

'Then let's go.'


End file.
